


The Streets of New York

by TheThompsonGunner



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - 1930s, Assassins & Hitmen, Blood and Violence, Character Death, F/M, Infidelity, Italian Mafia, Murder, New York City, Period Typical Bigotry, Period-Typical Racism, Period-Typical Sexism, Piano, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24524710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheThompsonGunner/pseuds/TheThompsonGunner
Summary: Alastor, a cotton picker from Louisiana, saved his pennies and got on the train from New Orleans to Harlem, only to find himself a pawn in a game of life and death.
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne
Comments: 13
Kudos: 35





	1. The Man With The Red String Tie

March 1930

Alastor stepped off the train. He had 20 dollars in his pocket and a trunk in his hand. He marveled at the size of the station, it was the biggest building he’d ever seen. He walked out and noticed how cold it was. He looked at his watch, noon. He walked down the street to Harlem and knocked on the door of a large house. “Alastor!”

“Velvet, it’s truly good to see you.”

“Come in, come in.”

Alastor walked in, set his bags down and hugged her. 

“I bet you’re looking for work, you are new in town anyways.”

“You’re correct in your assumption.”

“Are you willing to do any physical labor?”

“That’s why I left Louisiana, that and the hooded riders and constant lynchings.”

“Ohh, how about bouncer work?”

“I’m not sure if anyone would hire a random black man as their doorman in a time like this.”

“You’d be surprised. Can you play any instruments?”

“I play the piano, dear.”

“Ooh, can you gimme a demonstration?”

“Of course, my dear, just point me in the direction.”

“The parlor, this way.” she said as she guided him to the parlor, upstairs in the house. He sat down, cracked his knuckles and started playing as well as singing in his smooth, masculine voice. 

**Oh when the saints go marching in**

**Oh when the saints go marching in**

**I wants to be in that number**

**When the saints go marching in**

**Oh when the sun refuse to shine**

**Oh when the sun refuse to shine**

**I still wants to be in that number**

**When the sun refuse to shine**

To punctuate the vocals, smooth, jazzy riffs came out of the box as his fingers did a delicate tango on the ivories.

**Oh when the saints go marching in**

**Oh when the saints go marching in**

**I'm going to sing as loud as thunder**

**Oh when the saints go marching in**

**Oh when the saints go marching in**

**Oh when the saints go marching in**

**Yes, I want to be in that number**

**When the saints go marching in**

Alastor’s hands moved seamlessly up and down the keys, stomping his foot to keep time and accent certain beats and sometimes kicking the piano itself to wrench noises out of it.

**Oh when the saints go marching in**

**Oh when the saints go marching in**

**I still want to be in that number**

**When the saints go marching in**

**Oh when the saints go marching in**

**When the saints go marching in**

**Oh lord I want to be in that number**

**When the saints go marching in**

He finished the tune by kicking the piano the hardest he had yet while smashing down on some of the keys. Velvet clapped and said “You’re gonna be on _tonight_.”

“Shouldn’t I at least know where I’m playing?”

“A club called Coquelicots.”

"The Coquelicots?"

"That's right."

"Where Mae West and Buster Keaton are regulars?"

"That's right."

“Don’t you think it would be a good idea to rehearse with the band before?”

“You’re gonna do a solo bit.”

“Ah.”

“First, we gotta get you dressed”

“Dressed?”

“Look at yourself. Ya know what, better ya don’t look.”

“Am I correct in my assumption you find my habiliments reprehensible?”

“Speak english.”

“You don’t approve of how I’m dressed?”

“Yeah, you look like you’re straight out of the cotton fields.”

“But I am.”

“Ohh, yeah, I forgot. We’re still gonna get you a suit.”

Alastor looked down at himself, he had on a black pair of pants, a white shirt, some black suspenders and a black Chatham hat. Velvet took him down the street to a friend of hers. They walked in the door and Velvet said to the proprietor of the establishment, “Rosie, this is my cousin, Alastor.”

“Rosie Abernathy,” She said as she stuck her hand out to shake Alastor’s hand.

“Alastor Laveau.”

“Hmm, come back with me and we’ll start measuring, I’m assuming you’ll pay, Velvet.”

“Yeah, I’ll pay.”

They walked around back, he stripped down to his undershirt and boxers. “Jesus, how'd you get so many scars?”

“Whippings, regularities for people like me.”

“People like you?”

“You know, negroes.”

“You’re colored?”

“Could you not tell?”

“Not at all.”

Alastor thought about how he could use his mixed heritage to his advantage. She measured him up and down. He walked out in a black three piece suit, he undid the black tie they gave him, he looked around and saw a red string tie and put that on.

“Alastor, put the first tie back on.” Rosie told him.  
“I’d rather not, I think it looks better with this one.”

Velvet just nodded and said “Just let him wear the tie he wants.”

Alastor walked out, feeling and looking a helluva lot better.

“Alright, lets getchu to the club.”

“Of course, dear.”

They stopped by Velvet’s place to get Alastor’s trunk. Alastor and Velvet walked in the back, “Who the hell are you?” a feminine voice asked.

Velvet said “Vaggie, this is Alastor, he’ll be playing piano tonight.”

“You didn’t coordinate this at all, do you know how much this messes tonight up?”

“Donchu give me lip Vaggie, I could have fired as soon as killed.”

“Okay Ms. Johnson. I guess we could push Mimzy’s number back about 10 minutes, yeah, that would work.”

“Thank you Vaggie, now come and show Alastor his dressing room please.”

“Alright.”

Alastor walked over to her and stuck his hand out to shake hers, “Alastor, sweetheart, quite the pleasure to meet you.”

Vaggie, less enthusiastic, responded with “I’m Vaggie, come with me.”

She took him back stage, he set his trunk down and walked out and started warming up on the piano. A member of the band pointed at him and said, “Looky here boys, the ape’s wearing a suit!” and the entire band laughed and laughed. Alastor got up, walked over to the man (Alastor was about 6 inches taller than him) and said, “What's that? I didn’t hear you.”

The band member looked like he was about to die from fright.

“I didn’t go and leave Louisiana to be called such by the likes of you.”

“I-I-I’m.”

“Go on, dear boy, I’m waiting.”

“I-I-I-I’m s-s-sorry.”

“There we go! You really must work on that stutter, dear boy,” Alastor said before walking back over to the piano and continued playing. That band member mumbled something about guineas before walking off. Alastor grinned, he felt powerful for the first time in his life. Lynchings were common for someone like him back home if they even looked at a white person, much less talked back. He felt truly autonomous. His adrenaline filled jazzy riffs resonated through the hall, a woman walked over and laid against the piano as he played. “Hey, big boy,” she said after he finished practicing.

“Hello to you, madam.”

“I’m Mimzy, the one good singer in this dive. I didn’t know a new piano player was coming through, much less one this handsome.”

“I didn’t either, I got in from New Orleans today.” He didn’t blush at her compliment.

“That’s a long, long way away, you must be tired.”

“Incredibly, yet the show must go on.”

“Damn straight. I didn’t get your name.”

“Alastor, Alastor Laveau.”

“Al-as-tor, I like that.”

“Thank you.”

“See ya later, Alastor.”

Alastor, trying to be polite, just smiled and nodded. Right before the show started, he went to his dressing room and got a .38 special, no blues player in the south played unprotected, so why should he? He popped the pistol in his pocket as well as about 20 shells and went back out. He sat down at the piano and waited. The lights went up and the curtain cut away. An older man with a cigar in his mouth stepped out with a speaking trumpet and said “Good evening ladies and gentleman, and welcome to Coquelicots, I’m your host, Husker McTier, and this is ‘Alastor Laveau, The Cotton Field Crooner’.” Husker stepped off the stage. Alastor laid his fingers down on the ivories, lightly pressing them, tickling the keys up and down the machine before starting to belt out the lyrics.

**If I were a little bird**

**I would fly from tree to tree**

**I’d build my nest way up in the air**

**Where the bad girls could not bother me**

Alastor looked around the audience and saw a pretty girl with short, tawny, blonde hair looking him up and down, Alastor shot her a smile and they locked eyes. His fingers did magic on the piano, doing dances on the keys.

**Oh love, oh love, oh careless love**

**Oh love, oh love, oh careless love**

**Oh love, oh love, oh careless love**

**You’ve broken the heart of many a poor guy**

**But you’ll never break this heart of mine**

**While I wore my poor heart out**

**While I wore my poor heart out**

**While I wore my poor heart out**

**She always passed right by my door**

He spied two shady people come in the door, their coats bulged a little too much for it to be innocent.

**Oh love, oh love, oh careless love**

**Oh love, oh love, oh careless love**

**Oh love, oh love, oh careless love**

**You’ve broken the heart of many a poor guy**

**But you’ll never break this heart of mine**

Alastor looked back at the blonde and locked eyes with her, she had pale skin and a red dress on with big brown eyes, she was truly a sight to behold. 

**Oh love, oh love, oh careless love**

**Oh love, oh love, oh careless love**

**Oh love, oh love, oh careless love**

**You’ve broken the heart of many a poor guy**

**But you’ll never break this heart of mine**

The men with bulging pockets had barrels coming out of the bottom of their trench coats, Alastor figured out what they were going to do.

**Oh love, oh love, oh careless love**

**Oh love, oh love, oh careless love**

**Oh love, oh love, oh careless love**

**You’ve broken the heart of many a poor guy**

**But you’ll never break this heart of mine**

He ended the song off with a string of individual notes followed by a sudden ending. The shady looking characters stood up with Thompson guns in hand and started shooting up the place. Alastor, not one to get shot, pushed a table over and ducked behind it. Just so happens that it was the pretty blonde woman’s table. Both behind the same table, he stuck his hand out to shake hers and tried to say his name over the gunfire, the gunman had machine guns though and he didn’t get the chance. He drew his .38 special and stood up, and yelled “DO YOU GENTLEMAN MIND? I’M TRYING TO HAVE A CONVERSATION.” One looked at the other and they were going to blow him down, but he killed one and then the other. He popped his pistol back into his pocket, and shook her hand again and said “What’s your name, sweetheart?”

“Charlotte, Charlotte Magne.”  
“Alright, Ms. Magne.”

A man jumped up and said, “From now on kid, I’m your uncle Tommy.”

The man walked over and stuck his hand out to shake Alastor’s, “Thomas Profaci, people call me Henroin.”

“Alastor Laveau.”

“I heard. Thanks, kid, would you like a job?”

“But I already have one.”

“I mean to make some real money, kid, I need guys like you for my operations.”

“Ah, what did you have in mind?”

“Meet that Husker guy and tell him what’s what, through him we’ll meet up. Then I’ll tell you what I want done, deal?”

“You have yourself a deal, my friend.”  
They shook hands, “Also, Mr. Profaci, would it be an offense punishable by firing if I maybe got in a brawl with a member of the band?”

Henroin chuckled a little and said “I like you already, kid, go ahead and kick his ass,” before walking back to his table.

Alastor put the table up, and sat next to Ms. Magne. “Do you know who Henroin Profaci is?”

“No?”

“There’s a war going on right now and Henroin is a major player.”

“A war?”

“A mob war, my father’s a part of it.”

“Ah, I guess I went and involved myself.”

“Yeah.”

“Tell me Ms. Magne, are you taken.”

“Sadly, yes. He refuses to sign divorce papers.”

“Oh, I would’ve asked you if you wanted to go to the cinema, but-.”

“I’ll still go with you.”

“Wouldn’t that be infidelity?”

“I know he screws other girls behind my back, and _we’re_ not gonna get drunk and screw or anything.”

“Alright, where should we meet?”

Husker stepped onto stage and said “Well folks, thank god for Mr. Laveau here, god knows what would’ve happened if he wasn’t here. Up next is Ms. Mimzy, Brooklyn's own Belgian Beauty, take it away.”

Finally Mimzy came up, still rather scared from all the gunfire and tapped the microphone to see if it was working. It was. While Alastor and Charlotte ironed out the details, the band started up and Mimzy started singing.

**There is a house in New Orleans**

**They call the rising sun**

**And it's been the ruin of many a poor boy**

**And me oh god I’m one**

As soon as Alastor heard the first verse, he rolled his eyes and said to Charlotte “It is simply preposterous how many times I’ve sung this song merely to buy the train tickets from New Orleans to here.”

**I'm going to tell my baby sister**

**Please don't do like I have done**

**Please shun that house in New Orleans**

**They call the Rising sun**

**If I had Listened to what my Mama said**

**I would not be here today**

**You'd have been so young and foolish wild**

**I let her ramble Orleans this way**

Mimzy looked around the room and shot Charlotte a dirty look.

**I'm going back to New Orleans**

**My race is almost run**

**I'm going back to spend the rest of my life**

**Beneath the rising sun**

“So we won’t have any problems with Mr. Magne?”

“Technically it’s Mr. Von Eldridge, but I don’t use his last name.”

“Ah, so that’s why you didn’t correct me.”

“Bingo.”

“I best be speaking to Husker about that job.”

“I don’t think you should take it.”

“I’ve already involved myself, darling, this job will at least give me the dignity of being able to see.”

“I’m still not sure it’s a good idea.”

“For the first time in my life, I’ll be independent, I’ll be equal to everyone else, not below, darling.”

“Alright, be safe though.”

“I always am, darling.”

Alastor got up and walked back stage, he saw Husker smoking his cigar and taking a drink. “Alastor, nice to me-”

“You’re the jackass who was talking to Profaci.”

“In fact, he told me to talk to you.”

“Listen, kid, you seem like a nice guy but I can’t let you get sucked into Profaci’s world.”

“I’ve already involved myself by saving his life, I figure it would be best for me to not be blind to future events.”

“I’m still not gonna do it.”

“What would it take to ‘sweeten’ the deal for you, my friend.”

“First off, we ain’t friends. Second, if you can get me a few bottles of whiskey, then we’ll have a deal.”

“You have yourself a deal, Husker”

“We’ll meet him at midnight, I gotta job to do, so fuck off.”

Alastor shook his hand, Husker took his speaking trumpet and went on stage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, thanks for reading this. I worked my ass off on it, but this doesn't even come close to my future plans, so watch out.
> 
> Music:  
> When The Saints Go Marching In - Fats Domino: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3TiYzhs8CCQ  
> Careless Love - Nat King Cole: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=befxq52f4_E  
> House Of The Rising Sun - Lead Belly: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lN0nEp_C1_4


	2. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The terms of Alastor's contract are discussed

After the show, Husker knocked on Alastor’s dressing room door. Alastor was on his couch, sleeping. Husker walked in when he didn’t get an answer, slapped him on the face, and said “It’s time, jackass.”

“You know, polite people don’t do that to each other.”

“Who said I was polite?”

“Fair point.”

“Are you coming?”

“Of course.”

“Then get off your ass and come on.”

Husker guided him out to a car, and drove him to a large house outside of town. The gate opened and they pulled up. Husker parked the car. They knocked on the door, a woman came to the door and said “Husker! Thomas has been looking for you.”

“Thank you, Maria.”

Husker and Alastor set their coats on the rack before walking into the house, Alastor didn’t know he could meet a man with a house as big as this one. They walked into the parlor, Alastor’s eyes looking around at all the modern luxury. “Husker, Alastor! I was expecting to see you.”

“We’re here.” Husker said.

“Sit down, sit down. Boys, get in here!”

Two men walked in, one with blonde hair who was incredibly tall, his left eye was brown, the right blue. The short of it is he didn’t look italian in the slightest. His brother was noticeably more like his father. Husker walked off to talk with Maria, the matriarch of the family. “Alastor, Alastor Laveau, quite the pleasure to meet the both of you,” Alastor said as he shook both of their hands. “Albert, people call me Arackniss.”

“Hey, hotstuff, you wanna have a nice night?”

Henroin said “Don’t mind him, Alastor, that’s Anthony. Get upstairs, Tony. Albert, stay here.”

They both said “Yes, Sir.” simultaneously. “So Alastor, I’m going to be honest, I’m low on manpower and expertise, and you’ve demonstrated that you’re a competent fella, and considering the economy, work is hard to come by. So, how would you like a job?”

“What did you have in mind?”

“Painting houses.”

Alastor was visibly confused. “Do you know what I mean?”

“With a brush and paint?”

“No, like enforcer work.”

“Murder for hire?”

“Bingo.”

“Thank you, but no thank you.”

“You must be really pent up after all the torture they put you through down south, eh?”

“So?”

“You’ll get to kill white people for money, simple.”

“No thank you, again.”

“Alright, at least tell me how you got so good at shooting?”

“I was a sharpshooter during the war.”  
“Oh, Albert fought too, he was in the marines”

“So was I.”

“I thought they didn’t let blacks into the marines.”

“I lied.”

“Oh, you slick bastard. So why don’t you want the job?”

“If you may allow me to speak very frankly, I do not need that attention on my first day in town. While I’m not averse to death, I do not like to kill.”

“The best hitmen don’t, they're just like ambulance drivers.”

“Say again.”  
“Ambulance driver’s don’t give a shit, they just wanna get off work.”

“Ah, still no.”

“I’ll give you 1,000 a hit.”

Alastor’s eyes lit up, “1,000 dollars?”

“That’s right.”

“Consider it done,” Alastor said as they shook hands.

“So, do you know the 5 families?”

“Who?”

“The five mafia families that run New York.”

“No.”

“Lemme explain it to you then, the five go as so: The Profaci’s, the Palladino’s, the Crocetti’s, the Rizzi’s and the Nicastro’s.”

“Ah.”

“In case you don’t know, I’m at war with the Nicastro’s and Crocetti’s.”

“And our allies?”

“The Palladino’s, but that’s about it.”

“What about the Rizzi’s?”

“They don’t want a part of it, they’re staying out.”

“So less enemies for us.”

“Right. War isn’t fun like movies and books portray it, it’s hell.”

Alastor nodded. “What about my piano playing at Coquelicots?”

“That’ll be your cover.”

“Ah.”

“I forgot to tell you, you gotta sign something, to make it official.”

“Ah,” Alastor said, a nervous look took hold in his face.

“Albert, go get the papers.”

“Yes, sir.”

Arackniss ran off to get the papers and pen. Arackniss came back and set them on a table, Alastor walked over, picked the pen up. He stared blankly at the paper and set the pen down. “Well, did you do it?”

“I’m afraid I... I can’t,” he said, his voice sounded broken.

”What do you mean?”

“I’m illiterate.”

There was a broken look in his eyes, of pure sadness and frustration, his eyes watered like he was about to weep. His perfect posture bent, his arms were crossed and his smile broken. Arackniss got up, and picked up two books, one of greek mythology, the other of voodoo. He first went through the book of greek terms, and found a passage that said ‘Alastor - A prince of Pylos, son of Neleus, king of Pylos. Was slain by Heracles as well as all his brothers and father, save for Nestor.’ Arackniss pointed at his name on the page, prompting Alastor to copy. Arackniss moved his finger from letter to letter, saying the name of it out loud. “If both of those letters are an A, why do they look different?”

“That’s a lowercase letter, only the first letter is capitalized in words.”

After his first name was written, Arackniss went through the voodoo book and found Marie Laveau, asking him “You ever heard of Marie Laveau?”

“She was my great-grandmother.”

“Hmm, well I’m guessing it’s spelled the same, you are family and all.”

“That makes sense, logically,” his voice still sounding damaged and hurt.

Arackniss did the same for his last name. “Thank you, truly. There must be something I can do for you.”

“It’s fi-”

Henroin interrupted and said “You can do your first hit at the end of next week?”

“Consider it done.”

Alastor shook both of their hands and sat down, feeling a slight bit better. “I best be leaving, I need to inform a friend of mine of my employment.”

“You can just call him here,” Henroin said.

“You have an indoor telephone?”

“Yeah, go call him.”

“Her.”

“Ohh, you have a lady friend already.”

“A cousin, Velvet Johnson.”

“You’re related to _her_?”

“Yes?"

“She’s a well known ally of the Crocetti’s and Nicastro’s.”

“Ah, I guess I shall call her about my living arrangements.”

“Alright.”

Alastor walked over to the telephone, Arackniss helped him with the operator and everything. She picked up after about 2 rings, “Hello?”

“Velvet…”

“Alastor, where are you?”

“At Coquelicots.”

“Ohh, you must really like the show. Anyways, whattcha call about?”

“Having independent living arrangements.”

“We’ll get you an apartment tomorrow.”

“Of course. I’ll be home in shortly.”

“Good, see you later.”

“Of course.”

Velvet hung up, Alastor put the phone down. “Do you have running water and indoor plumbing too?”

“Yeah,” Henroin assured him.

Alastor’s eyes lit up, he smiled ear to ear (It was larger than usual to be fair). “You’re creeping me out,” Henroin said.

“I’m sorry, I’ve never been anywhere with indoor plumbing before.”

“You really are a country bumpkin, aren't cha?”

“If you wish to put it like that, then yes. I’ll be off.”

“Oh Alastor, remember, **there’s no devil, just god when he’s drunk**.”

Alastor heard what he said, but the phrase meant nothing to him, yet. He went into the kitchen and saw Husker playing blackjack with Maria. “Husker, let’s go.”

“Not yet, I’m gonna play another hand.”

Alastor walked off. Walking around the house, he gazed at some magnificent pieces of art they had. “Hey Alastor,” Arackniss stood beside him, looking at the piece, it was ‘Pastoral’ by Rupert Bunny. “Yes?”

“How are you so good at talking if you can’t read?”

“I just saw what the rich men did and copied.”

“Oh, well, would you like some more help?”

“That would be nice.”

“Alright.”

“Arackniss, right?”

Arackniss nodded. 

“Do you have a wife or anything?”

“My fiance, Jane. How about you?”

“Oh no, asides a woman who I've decided to go to the cinema with, no one.”

“What’s her name?”

“Charlotte, Charlotte Magne.”

“Old man Magne’s daughter, I never thought she’d be the type to cheat on her husband, guess her fella deserves it.”

“Old man Magne?”

“Lucifer Magne, he’s one of the biggest gangsters in town, he runs the Jewish mob. And by biggest, I don’t mean his height,” Arackniss chuckled a little.

“Ah, are we at war with him as well?”

“No, he and Dad are friends.”

“Ah. Have you met her husband?”

“He’s a jackass.”

“I’ve heard, apparently he doesn’t know the meaning of the word fidelity.”

“You could say that again, the fella has more mistresses than I can remember.”

“Hmm. Is there anyone else I should know about?"

"Lucifer has a brother, Michael. He run's Murder Inc."

Husker came out of the kitchen and said “Let’s go, jackass.”

“Alright, bonsoir, Arackniss.”

“Arrivederci.”

Husker dropped Alastor off back at Velvet’s place. He knocked upon the door, an unfamiliar man answered it and said “Who the hell are you?”

“Alastor, is Velvet here?”

“Yeah, so?”

Velvet ran to the door and hugged Alastor and said “You’re back!”

She was drunk. Alastor, uncomfortable by being touched, did nothing out of fear of offending her. “Come in, I gotta introduce you to the guys.”

He came in, she said “Al, this is Valentino Nicastro and Vox Crocetti.”

He just smiled and shook their hands before heading to bed, thinking about the chance he had and how he didn’t take it. His bed was the most comfortable thing he’d ever felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, if you've read this far, thanks! There aren't gonna be regular updates cuz I'm a lazy dickweed.


	3. Ain't But One Kind Of Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor meets admirers and witnesses an unfortunate event or two

May

Alastor pressed the pillow against the man's face before taking a suppressed 1911 and shooting him through the pillow. Alastor then walked out the door, and saw the full, blood moon. It invigorated him more than the actual kill. He got in his car and slipped his shoes on, he drove to a bridge and threw the piece off before driving to his apartment in Harlem and slept a few hours before getting up. As he tied his now iconic red string tie, he hummed a tune, thinking about how he’d see Charlotte again, she did see him ever ytime he played. He looked out the window and saw the place he was playing at tonight across the street, Coquelicots. He put on a shoulder holster and put his .38 special in it before putting his coat on. As he pomaded his hair down, he looked in the mirror, ‘You look damn good’ he thought. He heard a knock on the door, he opened it and there stood Arackniss with a bodyguard. “Al, Dad wants to see you.”

“Lucky for you, I just finished getting ready.”

He got into the backseat of the car that Arackniss arrived in, the bodyguard took Alastor’s gun and drove. Arackniss sat up front, turned around in his seat and said “Al, lemme explain what’s going on. Dad wants to meet you to bring you into the fold officially, celebrate your accomplishments.”

“Good, I was worried I was going to sleep with the fishes.”

“No, no, more of a chance for me than you.”

Alastor sat back, and waited. As the car pulled up, Alastor looked out at the giant mansion outside of the main city, he saw police cars, his brow began to sweat. Alastor walked up to the door with Arackniss and his bodyguard, the door opened and Alastor walked in. He walked into the parlor (he’d been here about 10 or so times by now so he knew his way around.) “Alastor! This is my new friend, Captain Frederick Von Eldridge of the NYPD,” Henroin said. He was sitting in a chair across from Von Eldridge.

“Mr. Profaci, Captain Von Eldridge.”

Von Eldridge said “How do you do?”

“Well.”

Alastor was anything but well. His permanent grin was strained, he felt he was going to start sweating. He sat down in a chair close to Henroin, “Captain Von Eldridge, may I speak with my friend in private?”

“Sure.”

Alastor took Henroin by the wrist and pulled him into the kitchen, “Why did you bring a policeman in here?”

“He showed up unannounced.”

“He’s a police captain. We do not need that kind of heat at the moment.”

“He just appeared at the door, what was I going to do?”

“Have you heard of something called the 18th amendment?”

“Yeah.”

“He’s an enforcer of that amendment, and you’re running a business centered around breaking it.”

“Just keep a cool head and he’ll be out of here.”

“You best not be lying.”

They walked back into the parlor. “Thomas, have you heard the name ‘Von Eldridge’ before we met?”

Henroin looked a bit stressed.“Yes, sir.”

“What have you heard about me?”

“You kill bootleggers and winos and other lowlifes.”

In the basement, there were kegs of wine and other liquors. There was a team distilling some whiskey in the basement as well. Henroin knew this. Alastor knew this. ‘Does Frederick know?’ was the only thought going through their minds.

“I couldn’t have said it better myself. Do you know what the common negroes and irishers call me?”

“The Nationsman”

“Exactly! My predecessor, Robert McClusky, got the nickname ‘The Spiller’, and he hated it. I don’t understand why though, he did everything to earn it. However, I love my moniker, it suits me perfectly.”

Henroin looked down towards the floor, sweating and rubbing the back of his neck. 

“You see, I can think like a bootlegger. Alcohol is in my blood, literally, I’m from Bavaria. These other policemen can only think like the policemen they are.”

“I suppose that’s true.”

“Oh it is Thomas, oh it is. The common alcoholic shares traits with an animal just like other groups of people, jews and rats, negroes and gorillas, you get the point. Asses are extremely unpleasant to be around, they are stubborn and rude and aren’t quite as fast or pretty as horses. However, when you put an ass to work, it can do more than a horse. People look at horses and want to pamper them and give them treats, they look at an ass and want to brand it’s behind. I don’t think comparing them to asses is an insult though, asses built this country. Asses built the old world too.”

“I suppose so.”

“You keep saying that word, ‘suppose.’ Get a larger vocabulary, my friend. Now, Thomas, in order for your house to be crossed off the list, I have to search it.”

“But the house was searched a month ago.”

“By a squad now on trial for bribery. You, wouldn’t happen to have any liquor in the house, would you?”

“No, sir.”

“Don’t lie to me, you have liquor in the cellar don’t you?”

Henroin stood there for 10 seconds before muttering “yes” quietly.

“And more is being worked on, yes?”

“yes.”

“Now, why’d you lie to me?”

“I-”

“Never mind, I’ll let you off about that.” Frederick stuck his head out the windows, whistled, and about 10 cops with Thompson guns and hatchets came up. “Would you please guide us to the basement please, Mr. Profaci.”

“yes.”

Henroin opened the cellar door for them. The coppers went down the stairs, a hail of gunshots, bodies falling, and liquor spilling over on the ground were heard. All 11 of them came up, Frederick said “You shall be rewarded, Mr. Profaci.”

Henroin said nothing. “And adieu, Mr. Laveau.”

Alastor thought nothing until a minute later he thought ‘How does he know my surname?.’ Henroin looked defeated. “I believe it’s best I leave.”

Henroin said “No, we’re going to see Lucifer Magne, we’re going to make this right.”

Arackniss, Alastor, Henroin and a bodyguard all got in the car and drove to Lucifer Magne’s mansion. They got out of the car, were disarmed, and were guided to the house. Lucifer opened the door and said “Thomas! It’s been a while.” Henroin and Lucifer embraced one another and kissed each other on the cheek. “You look depressed, what’s the issue?”

“That cop, Von Eldridge, your brother-in-law, he needs to be sleeping with the fishes.”

“Come in, come in.”

The four of them walked in, Alastor looked around and saw a familiar face with her husband. Alastor and Charlotte shot each other looks and didn’t say anything. “Wait, wait, wait, wait. I didn’t know you knew Alastor Laveau,” Lucifer said.

“He’s an employee.”

“Ah, what does he do?”

“Whatever I want.”

“Hmm, maybe I could borrow your handsome, young employee sometime.”

“Maybe.”

Lucifer turned to Alastor and asked “Maybe you’d like to come over for dinner, sometime.”

“Perhaps. Allow me to ask, how do you know who I am?”

“Me and my brother, Michael, own Coquelicots, so naturally me and my queen have seen you play.”

“I thought Ms. Johnson owned it.”

“She’s just the manager. And Mr. Laveau, we love you.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“Anyways, why do you need Frederick dead?” Lucifer asked Henroin

“He came into my home and destroyed it, humiliating me.”

“Ah, well I cannot do anything.”

“Why!?”

“Him being my brother-in-law means I’m exempt from his searches.”

“If you don’t kill him, I will.”

Alastor walked towards the restroom while they argued, and ran into Charlotte. “Al, what are you doing here?” she whispered.

“My employer wants your father-in-law dead, and is arguing with your father about it.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t mind that either, he’s creepy.”

Alastor kissed her on the forehead and said, “When you say things like that, it makes me want to marry you.”

“And I you, now I gotta actually use the bathroom or Sevvy will get suspicious.”

“Alright.”

Alastor leaned up against the wall next to the door of the restroom, her husband came in and said “Who the hell are you?”

“Alastor, I’m just waiting for the restroom.”

“Aha, are you the Alastor who plays piano at Coquelicots?”

“Yes, yes I am.”

“My Charlotte was telling me about it, she should take me to see you.”

“Alright.”

Seviathan leaned in and whispered to Alastor, “I don’t know how ol’ Luci doesn’t have a mistress.”

“What do you mean?”

“How can a man screw one bitch his entire life?”

“It’s generally accepted to be a bad thing to not be faithful?”

“Bah, you don’t get it.” She came out of the restroom, and they walked off. Alastor, once he was finished walked back out and saw things hadn't cooled down. Alastor sat on the sofa in the next room, he heard the door close and Charlotte came over and sat down next to him. “Sevvy’s gone, he’s off to screw another girl.”

“He asked me how your father doesn’t have a mistress, it seems being a pleasant person is against his very nature.”

“You could say that again.”

“I don’t understand why.”

“Neither do I.”

“Should I, coerce him into signing?”

“No! His dad hears everything.”

“Ah, well if he does anything, tell me.”

“I will, don’t worry.”

“Also, why did you marry him?”

“He was a decent guy when we were dating, he was handsome and nice and everything, so when he popped the question, I said yes and here we are.”

They both heard Henroin yell, “GODDAMN YOU LUCIFER MAGNE, I’LL DO IT MYSELF.”

Arackniss, tired of the yelling, went into the other room and sat down with them. He produced a cigarette case and said, “You two want any?”

They both accepted, Alastor struck a match on the heel of his shoe to light their cigarettes. “So, where's the jackass?” Arackniss asked.

“He’s off, screwing another woman.”

“Why don’t you talk to him about that?”

“I do, he denies it. He’s a terrible liar.”

“Yet you haven’t left.”

“I’m close to doing it though.”

“Sure you are.”

“I am!”

“Sure.”

A minute of silence passed before Alastor said, “Arackniss, how’s Molly doing?”

“She’s fine, dad doesn’t like that she’s with an Irish guy.”

“Hmm, she doesn’t seem the kind to take up with anyone her father approves of.”

“She goes out with guys for a month or two then they break her heart and she comes home crying to dad, saying how he was right the entire time, and he always forgives her. Same shit every time.”

“Hmm, you think she’d learn by now.”

“Ya think a lot of things.”

“I forgot to ask you, why’d you deceive me to come over?”   
“That’s what Dad told me, he’s the one who lied to ya.”

“Ah, you’re the messenger.”

“Yup.”

Arackniss turned back to her and said “Say, princess, how has your idiot husband not figured out what’s going on between you two?”

“You just answered your own question.”

All three of them heard Henroin yell “GO TO HELL, YOU POLISH KIKE.”

Lucifer calmly said “Get out of my house, I don’t ever want to be called that again.”

Henroin came into the room and said “Let’s go.”

Lucifer followed him and said to him, “You can take your son and your bodyguard and get in the guinea goo goo mobile and get the hell out!”

Alastor got up to go, Lucifer said “Mr Laveau, you stay.”

“Yes, sir.”

Alastor sat down. Lucifer turned to him and said “I apologize, Mr Profaci said some rather mean things to me.”

“I understand, I can’t walk down the street without being verbally assaulted.”

“That’s life for people like us, my friend.”

“Indeed. So, do you mind telling me why you asked me to stay behind?”

“My wife wouldn’t forgive me if I don’t introduce her to you.”

“Ah,”

“Please excuse me for a moment while I go and get her.”

He stepped out of the room. Charlotte took the opportunity and kissed him. Their first kiss. Her lips were soft and warm, her hands gripped his collar and pulled him into it, which he didn’t resist. She softly bit down on his bottom lip, the slight pain was intoxicating to Alastor. He put his right hand on her waist and his left on the back of her head. She pulled away and said “we should stop before my parents see.”

“As usual, you’re right.”

He pulled a cigarette packet out of his pocket and lit a cigarette for them both. “You smoke Red Apples?” she asked.

He nodded.

“You know, my dad owns Red Apple.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“I’ve been giving your family money for years.”

“Hmm, thanks I guess.”

Lucifer had his hands over his wife’s eyes, and finally lifted his hands. “Luci! Why didn’t you tell me Alastor Laveau was here?”

“Thomas and I were talking about business.”

“Thomas Profaci?”

“Yes, my love.”

“What was he doing over here?”

“He wants Frederick Von Eldridge dead, I explained I couldn’t do that, he called me a kike and I told him to leave.”

“He shouldn’t have done that.”

“Alastor agrees with you on that.”   
Lilith turned to him and said “I’m sorry for not introducing myself, Lilith Magne.”

“You seem to know who I am, so a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Magne.”

“Call me Lilith.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“So, what do you do for Henroin Profaci?”

“Whatever he wishes. Would either of you like a cigarette?” he said as he pulled his package of cigarettes and a box of matches out.

They both took one, Lucifer took a puff and instantly said “You smoke Red Apples?”

“I have been for years?”

Lucifer shook his hand and said “The best piano player in the entire goddamn city smokes  _ our _ goddamn cigarettes.”

“Oh yes, your daughter was telling me about it. Now if you don’t mind, I must be getting to the club.”

“Yeah, forgot about that.”

It was about 4 when he was dropped off at his apartment. He walked across the street to the club, went backstage, and sat down at the piano to practice with the band. As the jazz-blues accompaniment rang through the hall, Mimzy came by, leaned on the piano, and said “Have you finished thinking about that date?”

“Yes, I decline your offer.”

“You don’t mean that.”

“Yes I do.”

“If the gweat big stwong man isn’t gonna take itty bitty baby giwl out fow a nice night, itty bitty baby giwl will cwy.”

“If itty bitty baby giwl does not stop speaking that way, big stwong man will kick all her teef wight down her thwoat.”

She laughed and said “You’re so funny.”

“That wasn’t a joke.”

“So, seriously, how about that date?”

“No thank you.”

“How about I come back after the show and ask you again?”

“You’ll get the same answer.”

She walked off. A few hours of practice later and Charlotte came up to him backstage from behind, and sat down next to him on the stool. “Darling, what’re you doing here?”

“I wanted to surprise you before you went on.” 

A kiss from her landed upon his lips, he kissed her back, she got up, said “Come with me.”

She led him by the hand into some curtains, and said “He’s out there.”

“Who?”   
“Seviathan.”

“Ah.”

Husker came by, leaned in to the curtain and said “you’re on in five minutes, jackass. And her old man is looking for the lady.”

“Thank you, Husker,” Alastor said. They kissed one last time, he said “I’ll see you later, darling.”

She put a cigarette in his mouth, a Red Apple, and lit it for him. He shot her a warm comforting smile as she walked back into the audience. The curtain came up, Husker walked and said into his speaking trumpet “Good evening ladies and gents, this is Coquelicots. Tonight with us, we have Cole Porter, Buster Keaton, and Coco Chanel!” As each celebrity's name was said, a light came up on them, “And on first we have the house band, Alastor Laveau and his Cotton Field Crawlers,” before walking off. Alastor said into his microphone “This first song is for a very special woman in the audience,” before laying his fingers on the ivories and the band started with their horns and drums. Charlotte blushed, however her husband looked annoyed.

**Honey dear, want you near,**

**Just turn out the lights and then come over here!**

**Nestle close, up to my side,**

**My heart's afire, with love's desire**

**In my arms, rest complete,**

**Never thought that life could ever be so sweet**

**'Till I met you,some time ago,**

**But now you know,**

**I love you so!**

Seviathan looked at him and his wife, and pieced together what was going on. “Have a drink,” he said, handing her a glass of whiskey .

“No, drinkers lie.”

“If you ain’t lying, what were you doing backstage?”

“I was kissing him.”

**Oh, you beautiful doll!**

**You great, big, beautiful doll!**

**Let me put my arms about you,**

**I could never live without you.**

Seviathan asked her “How long has this been going on?”

“A few months,” 

Seviathan stood her up, ripping her earrings and jewelry off and saying “Who do you think gave you all this?! Who?! Who?!” Alastor wasn’t paying attention to them, just making sure he was hitting his beats.

**Oh, you beautiful doll!**

**You great, big, beautiful doll!**

**If you ever leave me how my heart would ache,**

**I want to hug you but I fear you'd break**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh,**

**Oh, you beautiful doll!**

Seviathan hit her. And Alastor saw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, I hope that entertained you, this was actually supposed to be the fourth chapter, however I reordered everything due to me thinking this would work better.
> 
> Music:  
> Oh You Beautiful Doll - Billy Murray: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K5VKO2OYrps


	4. A Pair of Pliers and a Blowtorch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seviathan gets what's coming to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo man, shit gets real after the line so if graphic violence isn't your thing, that's perfectly fine, I don't blame you for not enjoying to read that sort of thing.

Alastor stopped playing in the middle of the song. He stood up and drew his revolver. Alastor started walking towards them across the stage. He wasn’t smiling. You could’ve heard a pin drop when Alastor put the barrel of the .38 Special in his face. “I would like a word with you outside.”

Alastor kept the gun to him as they walked out. They got outside. They turned around into an alley. Alastor hit him with the barrel of the gun and broke his jaw. He fell with a thud onto the ground. 

“You shouldn’t have done that.”

Seviathan said nothing. Alastor put his gun away and proceeded to kick him in the ribs. 1 kick, 2 kicks, 3 kicks, 4. He could hear Seviathan’s bones crack. He giggled his ass off at the sounds of it. He pulled him up to his knees to punch him in the jaw. Seviathan’s face violently smacked the pavement. Then Alastor did it again and again. Seviathan started to crawl slowly into the streets. Alastor kicked him in the jaw. The impact caused him to spin onto his back. He could see Seviathan going through his coat for something. Alastor pulled his gun back out. He went through Seviathan’s coat and found a knife. Alastor cut Seviathan across his face with it. Blood came out of his face and started to run onto his suit. Alastor licked his lips. Alastor then stuck the knife in Seviathan’s gut. Blood bubbled up from his gut, staining his dress shirt. Seviathan coughed up some blood. Alastor twisted the knife, a sloppy, squishy noise came out. He then slowly removed it. Seviathan began to shriek with pain. Alastor stood up and began to kick him in the face. Alastor giggled as he saw his teeth get slung across the alley everytime his wing tipped shoes made contact. Seviathan’s eyes were closed and he was howling with pain. Alastor felt his feet were bleeding and decided that was enough.

“Get out of my sight, Seviathan, before I kill you.”

Seviathan spat up some blood.

“I’ll give you until 6 in the morning, Seviathan, to get out of the city, or you’ll die in slow, painful manner.”

Seviathan just laid there.

“I suggest taking advantage of my generosity.”

Seviathan turned over and tried to crawl into the dark of the alley. Alastor wiped the sweat from his brow and was out of breath from his work out. He then walked back inside and sat down with Charlotte. He took a look at her face, she had a bruise over her nose and it was bleeding. He took a handkerchief, ripped in half, and put both parts in her nose in an effort to stop the bleeding. Alastor asked “Is that better, darling?”

“Yes, thanks.”

“It was my pleasure, darling.”

“Can we move to a booth in the back?”

“Whatever you want, darling.”

They got up, he led her by the hand towards a booth in the back. “Here we are, dearest.”

“Thank you, Al.”

“My pleasure.”  
“Can you hold me and just not talk?”  
“Whatever you want.”

He held her and watched the show go on. She silently sobbed into his shoulder. Husker came out with his speaking trumpet and said “All a part of the act, folks, all part of the act. Up next is Ms. Mimzy, the Bombshell Bess.”

Mimzy came up and tapped the microphone to see if it was working. Mimzy started snapping her fingers to sync her time up with the drums, before leaning into the microphone.

**Listen to my plea this mornin'**

**My love gonna get you told**

**Pay attention to my warnin'**

**'Cause you've been actin', quite too bold**

**Everything you give me must suit me to a tee**

Ragtime horns and piano played as she sang with her booming voice.

**I want every bit of it or none at all**

**'Cause I don't like it second hand**

**I want all your kisses or none at all**

**Give me lots of candy, honey, love is grand**

Alastor ran his hand down the back of Charlotte’s head and watched the show. 

**Mama like lovin' both night and day**

**I don't like no two-time, that's why I say**

**I want every bit of it or none at all**

**'Cause I don't like it second hand**

**No I don't like it second hand**

Charlotte stopped sobbing and said “After this song, can we leave?”

“Alright, darling.”

**I want every bit of it or none at all**

**'Cause I don't like it second hand**

**I want all your kisses or none at all**

**Just put up plenty, honey, that's my command**

**Mama like foolin' with lots o' love**

**When you start to makin' love, no-one knows**

**I want every bit of it or none at all**

**'Cause I don't like it second hand, no**

**I can't use it second hand**

“Al, lets go.”

“Alright, darling.”

They walked out of the building. He guided her up to his apartment across the street. He opened the door for her, she came in and sat down on the sofa. It was relatively dark out, Alastor went over to the lamp to light it. He sat down with her on the sofa, “Al.”

“Yes, darling?”

“I don’t know what to do.”

“Whatever do you mean, my sweet?”

“I’m broke, I’ll have to move back in with Mom and Dad, I don’t have a job or a car. I’m screwed.”

“Well you still have me, darling.”

“I still have you, Al.”

“Come here, darling, we’ll figure it out together, sweetheart” he hugged her and kissed her on the forehead. She flashed an itty bitty smile.

“Thanks, Al.”

“Let’s get you to bed, cuteness.”

“Okay.”

He stood up, she didn’t get up, “Do you wish to be carried.”

“Yes.”

He pulled her off the couch and picked her up bridal style, she cuddled into his arms and closed her eyes. He laid her one the bed. “Goodnight, dearest. I’ll be on the couch if you need me.”

“Can you lay with me awhile, please?”

“Sure.”

He took off his jacket, holster, and shoes before laying next to her on the bed. They cuddled through the night. He woke up a little before she did, his arms were around her. He decided to not move until she woke up, “Goodmorning, Al.”

“Goodmorning, dearest.”

“Do you want to get up, darling?”

“Not yet.”

He got up.

“Please come back to bed.”

“I’m afraid not, my dear, I need to be out, darling, work and all.”

“Alright.”

He put on his coat and his shoulder holster, “Goodbye, dearest.”

“Bye, Al.”

He stepped out the door and to Coquelicots, walked backstage and saw Vaggie speaking to some of the dancers about their act. After she was done, she asked him “What do _you_ want?”

“Do you know a man named Seviathan?”

“That Charlotte girl’s husband?”

“Yes.”

“Yeah, why do you ask?”

“I’m trying to find him.”

“Why should I help you, your creepy ass would probably kill him.”

“Please, I need the information.”

“Hmm, I’m not convinced.”

“100 dollars.”

“I don’t want money.”

“What do you want then?”

“Tell me what’s going on.”

“Fine. He hit Charlotte.”

“Ohh, he has a thing going on with one of the dancers, her name is Winona, she’s the one with the green eyes.”

“You cannot understand how thankful I am.”

“Yeah, yeah, just make sure he gets what's coming to him.”

“That’s the plan.”

He walked off and watched the dancers, they all had bleach blonde hair, pale skin, and skimpy silver sequined onesies, but only one had green eyes. After they had finished their routine, he walked over to her. “Alastor Laveau! I love you!”

“Thank you, darling. Are you Winona?”

“Yeah!”

May you do me a favor?”  
“Whatever you want.”

“I heard you were going with a man named Seviathan.”

“Yeah, why does it matter?”

“I need to speak with him.”

“Oh, we usually meet every saturday night before work around 8:00.”

“Where do you meet?”

“The roof.”

“Thank you, darling.”

“You’re welcome.”

It was Friday, thankfully. Alastor looked at his watch, 12:30 it said. He decided he should go and be with Charlotte some more. He walked back to his apartment. She was still laying there, he stood in the doorway of his bedroom “Darling.”

“Yeah, Al?”

“We should see the doctor about that bruise.”

“Sure.”

She reluctantly stood up. He took her by the hand and guided her down to his car, it was a rich cream colored Cadillac with green fabric on the insides. She sat down next to him in the passenger's seat. “Al, this is nice!”

“What can I say, my line of work pays well.”

He noticed she was smiling for the first time all day. Good. the car had no console, so she just laid her head on his shoulder. They continued riding down the street and stopped by a doctor, the sign said ‘Doctor Jehoshaphat Robertson: No Dogs, No Indians, No Negroes.’

“Darling, it seems I’m doubly not allowed in.”

“I hope they cancel each other out.”

“As do I.”

tripley He parked the car in front. Alastor opened the door to the office for her. “Welcome, welcome. What can I do for you?” Dr. Robertson asked.

“My darling has a bruise upon her face and I wish to know how bad it is.”

“Alright, did you do it?”

“Oh no, I’m not one of those brutish Negroes,” he said, trying his best to sound like a white person.

“Good, good,” he then went over to Charlotte and said, “Let me take a look at that bruise, darling.”

It was rather obvious that the doctor was looking Charlotte up and down while ‘examining’ her. Charlotte was shooting looks to Alastor, who was shooting her looks back. After the ‘examination’, the doctor stated, “Her nose is broken.”

“Ah, how can it be fixed.”

“A simple operation, should be about an hour. We’ll put her under some anesthetic, it’ll be fine.”

“Ah, we won’t be needing that.”

“I would recommend it.”

“Still, we’ll be fine.”

Alastor took a 20 dollar bill and gave it to him. Before the doctor said anything, Alastor rushed her out the door and into the car. “Thanks, Al.”

“Don’t mention it, I did it for my sake as much as yours.”

“Still, thanks.”

“Hmm. Let’s get you to a female doctor, eh?”  
“Sounds good.”

They drove along, looking for another. “Look at this one, Al.” she said. He parked the car in front. The sign said ‘Doctor Hildy Rich.”

They walked in. The doctor was a slim woman, she herself was bruised and scarred. “Hallo, vhat’s de problem?”

“My nose is broken,” Charlotte said.

“Zats no gut, do you wish for a operation?”

“Yes, dear,” Alastor said.

“You know, de operation is about 30 minutes, ja?”

“Of course, how much would you need?”

“About 40 dol-lars, ja?”

Alastor handed the money over. The doctor took her into the operating room. Half an hour later, they both came out. Her nose looked better. “Now, sie may not have her nose touched for two veeks, ja?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Alastor said.

Charlotte thanked her, as did Alastor. They walked out to the car. “She was a nice lady,” Charlotte said.  
“The poor thing.”

“Yeah.”

“Darling, would you like to stop by your house to get your things?”

“Yeah. I guess I’ll be staying with Mom and Dad a while.”

“I suspect we tell them what has been happening.”

“So do I.”

Alastor turned the car and started driving, it occurred to him that he didn’t know where she lived. “Where is your house, darling?”

“West Egg.”

“Hmm, you certainly know nice places to settle down.”

“He already lived there, I just moved in.”

They continued to drive. Conversation died. Alastor turned on the radio, a Cab Calloway song was playing. “How do I compare to Cab Calloway, darling?”  
“You’re better than him.”

“Really?”

“100%.”

“Hmm, I don’t think I’m that good.”

“Yes, you are.”

“If you’re sure.”

She looked out the window, they were going over a bridge. “Hey Al,”

“Yes, darling?”

“Can we stop right here?”

“On this bridge?”

“When we cross it, then can we stop?”

“Of course, darling.”

He pulled the Cadillac over after they crossed it. They got out, and took Alastor by the hand to the railing of the bridge. She pulled her ring off and asked him, “Do _you_ wanna throw it into the water?”

“It’s your ring, darling.”

She threw it as hard as she could into the water. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. “Darling, let us continue on our way.”

“Alright, Al.”

They sat back in the car. They continued down the road.He took one hand off the wheel and put his arm around her. She put her head on his shoulder. “Darling, when all this silly business with the mob is over, I’m going to buy you a palace on the beach in Edisto Island, and there we’ll live out our days.”

“Where’s Edisto Island?”

“Off the coast of South Carolina, dear.”

“That sounds nice.”

“It will be. Just you and me.”

“Any kids?”

“Would you like any?”

“Yeah.”

“We’ll have as many as you want, darling.”

“That sounds really nice.”

“It will be, darling, it will be.”

She looked out the window while they were driving. “Drive a little bit farther and we’ll be there.”

“Alright, darling.”

They stopped in front of a mansion, “Here it is, Al.”

* * *

A few days later…

Seviathan woke up in a dimly lit basement, tied to a chair. In front of him sat Alastor, Lucifer, and Lilith. They had cards in their hands, were they playing a game? Lucifer gave his wife, himself, and Alastor 2 cards each. All three examined their cards. “Do wish for any more cards, dear?”

“No thanks, Luci.”

“How about you, Mr. Laveau?”

“Hit me, old sport.”

Lucifer gave him another card. Alastor groaned and said “Damn.”

Lucifer and Lilith chuckled. Lucifer gave himself another card. Lucifer and Lilith compared cards. Seviathan took a closer look, all three of them were dressed like butchers, with dark goggles on and their hair tied back. Lilith stood up, she looked at one of the many weapons and tools on the walls, and picked up a sawed off double barrel. She loaded a few shells into the shotgun while walking over to Seviathan. She shot him in the knee. He screamed in pain. Lucifer then stood up, while he was kissing his wife, she handed the shotgun to him. He blew out Seviathan’s other knee. He screamed again. Alastor, being a bit more creative with his approach, took a pistol off the wall. He stuck it beside Seviathan’s ear and fired it, deafening him. Seviathan screamed. Lilith went over to the wall and took off a handheld blowtorch and a pair of pliers. She fried one of Seviathan’s fingers. Right as she was about to pull it off with, Lucifer said “Ah, ah, ah, my love. It’s no longer your turn.”

“Okay, Luci.”

Lucifer walked over and pulled the finger off with the pair of pliers. “GODDAMMIT,” yelled Seviathan. “My dear boy, you know it’s a sin to take the lord’s name in vain,” Lucifer joked. Alastor took the blowtorch and fried another one of his fingers. Lilith pulled it off with the pair of pliers. They continued like this until they ran out of fingers. They then took turns pulling out his teeth until there were none of those left either. Alastor began to undo Seviathan’s shoes. Alastor then took a machete and went along with Seviathan’s toes, singing “This little piggy went to the market, and this little piggy stayed home, this little piggy lost his head!” and chopped off one of the toes. Lilith, in Polish, asked “Luci, can you go fetch me some pálenka?”

“Anything for you,” he answered in Polish.

Lucifer disappeared up the stairs from the basement. “So, do you plan to marry Charlotte?”

“With your blessing.”

“If this doesn’t scream ‘we like you’, I don’t know what will.”

“You do have a point.”

Seviathan thought that he was gonna die anyways and decided he might as well piss them off one more time while he still can. “Two kikes and a nigger torturing a real American, this is why you people shouldn’t be allowed vote.”

“Quiet, you!” Lilith snapped.

“Oh shut up! Your kike husband is practically a faggot and your daughter is running around with a nigger, I just put her in her place.”

“By breaking her nose!”

“You gotta break a few eggs to make an omelette.”

“Oh, go to hell!”

Lucifer came back down the stairs with a pitcher of pálenka and three glasses. “Here you are, my love.”

“Thank you, Luci,” Lilith seemed a helluva lot more calm.

She embraced and kissed him, “I heard yelling, what was going on?”

“Seviathan was being a bastard.”

“That’s a given, my love.”

“Yes it is, Luci.”

Lucifer turned to Alastor, “Now, Mr. Laveau, have you ever heard of pálenka?”

“No, sir.”

“It’s a sort of fruit brandy, this specific kind was made from plums.”

Lucifer poured him a small amount.

“Take a try.”

“Alright.”

Alastor took a sip. “What do you think?”

“I don’t fancy it.”

“Oh.”

“I don’t like fruits or sweets.”

“Hmm, to each their own.”

“To each their own. Now, back to Seviathan. If I recall correctly, he called us ‘two kikes and a nigger,’ I’m none too please to be called that, Seviathan.”

“Neither am I. But, it’s Mr. Laveau’s turn for the next few rounds.”

“Ah yes, let me get started,” Alastor said with a wicked smile upon his face.

He produced a straight razor and walked over to Seviathan. “You know, Seviathan, that wicked little mouth of yours is certainly an annoyance, and I know just how to shut you up.”

Alastor held his mouth open and cut out his tongue. He then heated up a blade with the blow torch until it was red hot and stabbed it into his underarm. Seviathan screamed. He then took a hacksaw and began to cut off his arm at the shoulder, laughing the entire time. Seviathan yelled and cried at feeling his arm removed from his body. Alastor said “No one can hear you Seviathan.”

As he sawed down, little giggles and laughs made their way out of his mouth. When his arm was detached, Alastor looked down at his blood drenched uniform and giggled. There was a hand mirror on the table, he went over and looked at himself. He hadn’t noticed that they were all drenched with blood at the moment. “I may need to bathe after this,” Alastor said.

Alastor walked over to him. “I feel tired and sore. May I finish him?” Alastor asked.

“I would like a word with him first,” Lucifer said.

“Alright, Mr. Magne.”

Lucifer walked over to him, pulled off his goggles, they rested around his neck. “Now, Seviathan, I hope you didn’t think we wouldn’t find out about your charade, rubbing your pathetic excuse for a manhood up against every woman with a pulse, save for your own wife. I told you not to take up with any other women. And yet you didn’t heed my warning. Don’t think I didn’t notice you got a new outfit every few months, yet my daughter hadn’t got a new suit for two years. You brought this upon yourself, my boy. Alright Mr. Laveau, do it.”

“Yes sir, Mr. Magne.”

Alastor drew his .38 and walked over to Seviathan. “Do you believe in Jesus, Seviathan?”

He nodded with a confused look on his face.

“Good, tell him I said hello.”

Alastor opened up Seviathan’s third eye with a bullet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo man, thanks for reading. Sorry for the late update, I went on vacation with my family instead of being a responsible person and staying home.
> 
> Music:  
> I Want Every Bit of It - Bessie Smith: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MQAak1Oba20


	5. British Columbia, Here We Come!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor and Lucifer decide it would be a good idea for Alastor and Charlotte to get out of dodge

“Well that’s finished,” Alastor said.   
“I never liked him.”

“I’m rather scared you’ll say that about me.”

“I would never do that, you’re part of the family now, whether you like it or not.”

“Thank you, you’re so kind.”

Alastor had a troubled look on his face, “What’s wrong?” Lucifer asked him.

“Now that I think about it, I shouldn’t have stuck a gun in his face in public.”

“Yeah, that wasn’t exactly a good idea.”

“Well, I’ll be a suspect, I best be gone.”

“My brother, Gabriel, he uh, he lives in Canada, you and Charlotte go up there, get married and wait for this whole thing to cool off.”

“Hmm, that should work. Which part of Canada?”

“Vancouver.”

“That’s on the Pacific coast, right?”

“Right.”

“Just need to get over the border and we’re alright, right?”

“Right.”

They then disposed of Seviathan’s body by cutting it into 6 pieces and feeding it to some starving pigs after pulling out the lead and teeth and shaving him. Alastor, Lilith, and Lucifer all washed up, got in the car, and drove back home. At about 2 in the morning, they stopped in front of Alastor’s apartment. He popped out of the car and ran up to his room. He looked under his bed and found two trunks. He unzipped one. Inside was some clothes, underneath those was a case with a machine gun and 3 loaded 100 round drums. In the other one, there was some more clothing and a pump action shotgun with the stock sawed off and about 50 rounds. He took both of them and packed another trunk, he put his picture of mother inside, some toiletries, another few suits, and about 3 pistols and 10 loaded magazines. He came stumbling out with all three trunks, a guitar case with 2 revolvers, a Browning Automatic Rifle and 4 loaded magazines for it, a sawed-off double barrel shotgun, and a few tools inside it. “Jesus Christ, Al, what’re you trying to do, break your back?” Lilith asked.

“Very funny, Lilith.”

“I’m glad you think so.”

He sat in the car, they then drove around to The Magne Manor. Lilith ran in, Lucifer was driving. Lilith came out with Charlotte in a wool jacket and nightgown by the wrist and a trunk in hand. She sat Charlotte next to Alastor. “Where are we going?” Charlotte asked.

“To see Uncle Gabriel, my little darling,” Lucifer said.

“But he lives in Canada.”

“That’s the idea.”

Charlotte fell back asleep. “Let’s go get her bodyguards,” Lucifer said as he drove along.

“She has bodyguards?” Alastor said.

“Since that business with Seviathan, I’m taking no chances with her safety.”

“Hmm.”

They drove along to an apartment complex. “Everyone out of the car,” Lucifer said. And everyone did just that. Lucifer then walked up the complex to the rooms of her bodyguards. Two red haired, tan skinned men came down with trunks of their own, no doubt filled with guns and ammunition. “Alastor, these are Roger and Daniel. They’re my insurance that nothing happens to her, got it?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good.”

Lilith, ever one to be sentimental, was wearing a golden Star Of David necklace. She took it off and handed it to Alastor, “Give this to her when she wakes up.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Alastor put the necklace in his pocket and his trunks in the back of the car and so did Roger and Daniel. Roger and Daniel sat up front and drove while Alastor and Charlotte sat in the back. Alastor sat in the dark, trying to sleep, while Charlotte already was. Alastor closed his eyes and began to count. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 6, 6. He got stuck on six for a while. He finally fell asleep. He was back in Louisiana. He was eating dinner with mother, grandmother, and grandfather in the shack he grew up in. They were laughing and joking. He knew what was gonna happen. No. No. Not again. Never again. He knew what was gonna happen, but he couldn’t do anything. Couldn’t move at all. The door was broken down by some men in white sheets. They picked up his mother and kidnapped her, his grandparents were shot in front of him. One of them saw him, “Cap’n, should we take the nigger baby too?”

“Nah, nah, he’ll die without his momma here.”

“Yessir.”

Alastor woke up. “Al? Al? Are you okay, Al?” Charlotte said.

“Say again, darling.”

“Are you okay?”

“Just fine, darling.”

“Where are we?” she asked.

Roger was driving. Daniel handed her back a map with their location. They were right outside Montreal. “Al! We’re in Canada!”

“Really, darling?”

“Yeah!”

“Wonderful, darling.”

Things got quiet and Charlotte started reading a book. Alastor looked over at her, she was sitting there reading. He tried to read the title, ‘T-Th-The S-Su-Sun A-Al-Als-Also Ri-s-s-s-s.’

“Darling, what are you reading?”

“ _ The Sun Also Rises _ .”

“Can you read to me, darling?”

“Sure.”

She moved over and cuddled next to him, he rested his head next to hers. “Can you start from the beginning?”

“Sure.”

“Thank you, darling.”

She turned back to the beginning. “Book 1: Chapter I.”

As she read to him, he noticed every little inflection in her voice. He wrapped his arms around her and noticed how soft her nightgown was, how silky smooth it was, how soft the grey wool jacket she wore over it was. He caressed her and immersed himself in the world of Ernest Hemingway’s Magnum Opus. 

_ “Robert Cohn was once middleweight boxing champion of Princeton. Do not think that I am very much impressed by that as a boxing title, but it meant a lot to Cohn.” _

_ “He was a very nice boy, a friendly boy, and very shy, and it made him bitter. He took it out in boxing, and he came out of Princeton with painful self-consciousness and a flattened nose, and was married by the first girl who was nice to him.” _

Alastor sort of began to identify with Cohn. Despite their differences, he felt Cohn was a good fellow who was sort of in the wrong place at the wrong time.

_ “He was married five years, had three children, lost most of the fifty thousand dollars his father left him, the balance of the estate having gone to his mother, hardened into a rather unattractive mould under domestic unhappiness with a rich wife; and just when he had made up his mind to leave his wife she left him and went off with a miniature-painter.” _

“You have a very nice voice, darling,” Alastor told her.

“Thanks, Al.”

He suddenly remembered what he had in his pocket. He pulled it out of his pocket and dropped it on the book-page. “Your mother told me to give this to you.”

“Really?!”

“Really.”

She turned her head to kiss him. She then picked the necklace up and put it on. “I’m never taking it off!”

“Hmm.”

She looked out the window, they were nearing a city. “Al! We’re getting closer to Ottawa!”

“Great, darling.”

“You don’t sound very enthusiastic.”

“I’m not a fan of cold weather.”

“It isn’t  _ that _ cold.”

“I doubt that.”

Alastor started thinking, “Maybe we should stop in Ottawa and take a train to Vancouver, give these poor boys some rest, eh?”

“Sure,” She said.

* * *

On the train, they had just left Ottawa. Alastor sat in their car, with a disassembled revolver in his hand. “Hey Al, whatcha doing?”

“I’m converting one of my black powder revolvers to take cartridges.”

“Oh, okay.”

She looked over and saw a stack of pistols and a rifle. “Why’d you have to bring so many guns? I thought we were done with this mob stuff.”

“You never know if things’ll go south, my love.”

“I guess so.”

He took the first cylinder out of the revolver and put another one. He spun the cylinder, then cocked it to see if the cylinder turned. It did. He put it down and began to disassemble one of his pistols. “Whatcha doing with that one?”

“I’m going to modify all my pistols to be fully automatic, darling.”

“Isn’t that illegal?”

“Since when has that stopped me before?”

“I guess you have a point.”

Once the pistol was back together, he put an empty magazine in, cocked it, and pulled the trigger. The modification was successful. He looked over at her and saw she wasn’t smiling. He asked “What’s the matter, darling?”

“I’m worried.”

He scooted over next to her and put an arm around her. “What are you worried about?”

“I’m not sure if we’re going to make it out of this alive, you know? Like I don’t think we’re gonna ever live this down. Think about it, you’re a hitman and I’m a mob boss's daughter, we’re screwed if we ever go back to America. We’re never going to have that house in Edisto and we’re never going to have any children and we’ll never even live past 30.”

“Darling, have I ever broken a promise to you?”

“No.”

“Didn’t I promise you that house in Edisto?”

“Yes.”

“Didn’t I promise that we’d live out our days and grow old there?”

“Yes.”

“And didn’t I promise you as many children as you want?”

“Yes.”

“See? Everything will be alright.”

“But we’re still the people we are.”

“Darling, we  _ were _ those people. I’m done with the killing, I’m done with the murder for hire. From now on, the only things my hands will touch are piano keys, and you.”

“But-“

“No buts, darling, we are no longer Alastor Laveau and Charlotte Magne, a pair of star-crossed lovers involved with the mob. We’re now Alastor Laveau and Charlotte Magne, two young lovers who are searching for a better life than those in the dirty old streets of New York.”

“Okay. If you really think so.”

“I don’t think so, I know so.”

“I love you, Al.”

“I love you too.”

And then they kissed. “Darling, that reminds me, we’ve never made love before.”   
“I wanted to wait until marriage.”

“We can fix that.”

“R-really?”

“Charlotte Magne, would you marry me?”

She blushed and stammered for a little while before just nodding while grinning. Then she kissed him. A lot. Like a lot. “Would you like me to stop it with the guns?”

“Yes, please.”

“Okay, anything for you.”

“Okay.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t get a ring, I didn’t know I’d be proposing today.”

“I don’t care, we’re getting married!”

“Speaking of that, what do you want at the wedding?”

“I want all of my family and your family to be there an-”

“I don’t really have any family.”

“You’ve got to have some family.”

He shook his head.

“A mother?”

“She’s dead.”

“I’m so sorry for bringing it up.”

“It’s okay, it was a long time ago when she died.”

“Didn’t you have a father?”

“Never knew him.”

“Grandparents?”

“Their dead too.”

“Aunts, uncles?”

“Didn’t have any.”

“I’m sorry for bringing it up, Al.”

“It’s okay, you didn’t know. Now, back to your wedding."  


Now, significantly more sad, she said "Can you give me some time to think it over."

"Anything for you, my love."

Alastor, tempted to continue his modifications, held back. He wouldn't break a promise to her. Ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so fucking sorry for the late date, I'm a lazy fuck who's been writing other things.


End file.
